


the single best combination

by Spring_Emerald



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, First Meetings, Getting Together, M/M, Magical Realism, OiSuga Weekend 2018, coffee and tea related puns slash flirting, coffee shop AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-04-28 14:11:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14450943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spring_Emerald/pseuds/Spring_Emerald
Summary: In an effort to distinguish himself from the rest of the magic practitioners in town, Oikawa with his unique brand of thinking outside the box, decided to put up a coffee shop (with a twist of course) instead of the expected good ol’ magic shop.-----For Day 1: forest/supernatural/coffee shop AUFor Day 2:spring/mornings/different first meeting AUFor Day 3:patterns/post-apocalypse/free prompt





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! 
> 
> Happy OiSuga Weekend! 
> 
> I've only written for OiSuga once before this, so i'm still not sure about my characterization of them, but I hope you'll like it. 
> 
> The title came from this [song.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=k0OsZsUWAjo)
> 
> Enjoy!

In an effort to distinguish himself from the rest of the magic practitioners in town, Oikawa with his unique brand of thinking outside the box, decided to put up a coffee shop (with a twist of course) instead of the expected good ol’ magic shop.

“How terribly millennial of you,” Hanamaki quipped then, when he proposed his idea, when they asked him about his future plans now that he’s a newly licensed magic practitioner.

“You can’t deny that it’s a brilliant idea,” he boasts back without looking at his friend, playing with his gold plated license instead, making it catch the light, because only then can he see his name embossed on it in a special matte ink.

And what a brilliant and really well thought of idea it really is. Oikawa’s strengths have always lied in brewing potions, rather than casting spells. Not to say that he sucks too much at the latter, but he’s always been shrewd enough to focus and play on his strengths to ensure his success. Also, as much as his target market are people or well, creatures, really, that need one magical brew or the other, he wants his shop to be open to catering non-magical beings alike.

And a coffee shop seemed like a perfect balance between those two worlds.

“Which is few and far between.” Iwaizumi roughly grabs his arm, pushing it down, when the card’s reflection hit him in the eyes.

“Rude, Iwa-chan.”

It’s Matsukawa who asks, “Have you found a place already?”

Oikawa distractedly hums, keeping his license inside his wallet. “At the forest in the small mountain,”

“What?” Iwaizumi turns to him. “This is the first time I’m hearing about this.”

“Because this is the first time I’ve told you.”

Iwaizumi levels him a glare. “Why the mountain forest? The town has plenty of empty shops that can be renovated and turned into a cafe.”

Oikawa scrunched his nose in slight disgust. “Ugh, no thanks, Iwa-chan. The town is crowded enough of various shops as it is. Too many competition too. I need to stand out. And to do that, I have to make sure that clients specifically seek me out.”

He doesn’t mention that he can justify the exorbitant amount he would eventually charge them, claiming that for an out of the way shop, it’s bound to be how business works.

Oikawa’s well aware of the risk, and he understands that he might be in over his head for planning it like this. Traditional patrons still prefer their tried and tested (but boring and old) magicians, but he’s banking on the fact that times have been changing too. His cohorts and all that are starting to dominate the world. Despite the risks, Oikawa is confident that this will work out.

Besides, he’s not charming for nothing after all.

And so, half a year since he started, he could safely say that it’s going well. Better than he initially expected, even. He’s built it in on what he considers a prime location, not technically in the heart of the forest, but in a clearing by the edge of it that has a good view of the town below.

It does make it challenging to find, but the complimentary drink he offers -a rejuvenating brew- is always enough to appease his clients. He’s also established a reputation of being better than the potions master in town, who only accepts order of potions they know to brew, because Oikawa doesn’t particularly shy away from concocting highly specific mixtures.

They were very willing to pay the price, for such a high quality product too.

It helps as well that he has a steady stream of customers in the form of the wood nymphs, who surprisingly enough, are really just here to try out the regular blended coffee. And maybe flirt with him sometimes.

But yeah, overall, business is good.

 

\-----

 

It’s a rather slow day in _Cauldron Blends_ when Kiyoko, a good witch and valuable patron, comes in with someone else other than her cute apprentice, Yachi. Instead of the usual chirpy voice that he uses to greet them, his breath got suspended in his lungs instead.

Because holy mother of mixing potions, the guy is probably the most handsome one he’d seen (since himself, but that doesn’t really count. He’s not that narcissistic as Iwa-chan claims him to be, thank you very much.)

The guy has an otherworldly silver hair that reflects the lights in all the good ways. A slim, angelic face and wide eyes that he’s yet to catch the color of. Oikawa watches as the guy looks around the coffee shop, and he feels like preening when a nod and a small impressed smile shows on the handsome face.

He’s so entranced by Mr. Refreshing that he doesn’t notice Kiyoko until she’s right in front of him, blocking the view.

“Oikawa-san?”

In his surprise, he accidentally swipes at the glasses by the counter- the ones he use to give the complimentary brew and one of them topples over and falls. Oikawa had been a second too late to catch it, and he almost gives it a lost cause, when instead of crashing into broken pieces on the floor, it magically stays suspended, a hairsbreadth away from its certain doom. He glances at Kiyoko and her outstretched hands, before he bends down to grab it and deposit it back into the safety of the counter.

“Thank you very much for that, Kiyoko-chan. Though that seemed very instinctual.”

“I guess you could say that. Yachi used to drop vials a lot when she gets flustered, and it has become second nature to not let them break,” Kiyoko explains mildly. “May I?” She motions at the glasses.

“Oh? The trek finally got to you, huh?”

Kiyoko’s lips quirked on one side. “It’s not for me, it’s for my companion.”

“Oh,” Oikawa swallows as Kiyoko’s companion finally steps up beside her, close enough for him to notice the light brown eyes and beauty mark under the left one.

“By the way, Oikawa-san, this is Sugawara. Sugawara-kun, this is Oikawa-san. He’s the owner of this coffee shop and the young potions master everyone’s been talking about.”

“Oh, Kiyoko-chan, you flatter me.” No really she is. She doesn’t usually say things like that to him, much less other people. It itched Oikawa to check his reflection on a nearby surface just to see if his hair is still glorious or if there isn’t anything on his face even though the praises she just sang didn’t have anything to do with his looks.

But anyway…“It’s nice to meet you, Suga-chan. Here you go,” he says, smiling at Sugawara as he slides the glass towards him.

Sugawara blinks at him, probably taken aback by the nickname. It soon passes as he gives Oikawa a polite smile. “Ah, it’s nice to meet you too, Oikawa-san. And thank you.”

He gets the glass and takes a tentative sip. Oikawa lights up in delight, when Sugawara’s expression turned to that of pleasantly surprised.

“This is really good!” It looks a lot like infused water, but of course, it’s more magical than it lets on. It’s one of the few mixtures Oikawa’s laced with a spell.

He gives Sugawara a blinding smile. “I’m glad you find it just as refreshing.”

Sugawara gives him a confused look, which he just dismisses with another smile.

“Anyway, I assume you’re here for business, Kiyoko-chan.” He readily holds out his hand and Kiyoko surely placed a rolled parchment.

“It’s not that urgent, so you don’t have to look at it now.” Oikawa nods, then puts it inside the drawer, making a mental note to retrieve it later.

“Does that mean you’ll stay longer then?” Kiyoko usually just drops off her order, and they usually make arrangements as to when it could possibly be done, but she never stays long enough to have a snack or drink.

Which doesn’t seem to be the case this time.

“Yes. Sugawara-kun and I are hoping to catch up. This seems like the perfect place for that.” Oikawa beams widely, ringing them up with the shops best seller in both the cakes and drinks front, assuring it will be with them soon, so they find a comfortable place to sit.

Oikawa finds himself humming as he plates the slices of cakes. And if he had put more whip cream on Suga-chan’s drink, he’s sure that Kiyoko wouldn’t mind and wouldn’t comment. She does give him a knowing look when he delivers it to their table, smiling widely at Sugawara as he placed the drink and cake in front of him.

Needless to say, Oikawa is glad for the slow day, because it gave him an excuse to keep watching the beautiful, new customer.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The point being is that Sugawara isn’t what Oikawa thought him to be; he’s more than what Oikawa expected. And all the things that Oikawa is yet to know about him, just makes him crave for more.
> 
> He’s just… perfect. And Oikawa is so screwed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the fill for Day 2! :D 
> 
> Enjoy!

As much as Oikawa’s delighted about Sugawara returning to the shop alone a few days after their initial meeting, he wasn’t _that_ delighted that Sugawara chose to come back that day, out of all days.

Primarily because he wasn’t exactly dressed for the occasion. Because if he had known, then he would’ve definitely dressed to impress.

Though, in his defense, his day didn’t start that well. His alarm didn’t go off because his phone had died over the course of the night. So, he lost a good amount of time that he would usually spend doing his morning ritual, lest he be late in opening the shop on what he statistically concluded a long time ago to be a busy day.

After a quick shower, he quickly throws on his favorite ‘I hope aliens believe in me’ shirt and topped it off with a light washed denim jacket, and grabs his glasses to at least cover the dark circle under his eyes. And despite promising himself never to do again (after a particular had-to-threaten-his-friends-never-to-speak-of-ever-again disaster), flicked a spell on his hair to make it look more presentable than the resembling bird’s nest that it currently is.

And so, he has spent most of the day brewing drinks and serving snacks for regular customers, in between explaining the mechanics of how the potions should be used to achieve the desired effect or use it to its maximum potential to his magical patrons, feeling tired and not his best looking self and rather unworthy to be standing near Sugawara.

“Hello, Oikawa-san… Are you alright?” Sugawara tilts his head to take a closer look at Oikawa.

Oikawa gives him a wan smile. “Just had a busy day, Suga-chan. Oh!” He fixes him up with the free drink and hands it over to him. “Here.”

Sugawara glances down at it, then back at him, before he cups it with both hands, encasing Oikawa’s hand in one of his own. Oikawa feels his face start to warm.

“Thank you, Oikawa-san. But I think you need it more than I do,” he smiles kindly, pushing the glass back to him.

“But-”

“Drink it. Or I’ll stare at you until you do.”

Oikawa’s face definitely flares up at that and he takes the glass and gulps the drink in one go, slightly disappointed in leaving the warmth of Sugawara’s hand. It’s a miracle that he didn’t choke because Suga actually watched him finish the drink. He starts feeling the effect of the drink soon after, loosening the tensed muscle on his shoulders and making him feel lighter instead of the heavy tiredness that had been gradually weighing him down.

“Do you feel much better?” Suga asks with a smile.

Oikawa nods, putting the glass down. He knows how effective the drink is, but if he’s being honest, he’s pretty sure that it has something more to do with Sugawara watching him and the smile being directed at him.

“So, what can I get you?”

“Two slices of your signature cake to go, please.”

Oikawa pauses at the register. “To go? You’re not staying?” He wasn’t able to hide the disappointment from his voice.

“I would love to but…not today,” he says, giving Oikawa a look he couldn’t decipher.

Before he leaves, he throws a look at Oikawa over his shoulder and says “I hope you get a well-deserved rest tonight. See you tomorrow!”

That night, Oikawa prepared the clothes he would wear for tomorrow, and made sure his phone is fully charged before he cashes in his well-deserved sleep, with thoughts that he will blow Suga-chan away tomorrow with his grand comeback.

 

\-----

 

Thankfully, Sugawara kept his promise and returns the next day. But it doesn’t stop there, as he keeps on returning with laptop bag in tow. He comes in the morning and leaves around late afternoon. By the time Oikawa realize it, Sugawara is already well on his way to tasting all the regular drinks and snacks the café has to offer, which he really doesn’t mind, of course.

And over the course of Sugawara’s visits, Oikawa had learned a few things or two about him. His full name is Sugawara Koushi and he’s the same age as Oikawa. He’s a junior editor-slash-writer for a travel magazine. He enjoys photography as a side hobby. He’s originally from this town, but had to move after graduating middle school.

But most importantly, he learns that Sugawara is actually a half-fairy.

And everything suddenly makes sense.

He was right about there being something otherworldly regarding Sugawara. Funnily enough, when Oikawa learns about this little fact, he started to see it, past the eye-catching beauty.

Sugawara’s behavior start to gradually change, in a way that is unexpected, but nevertheless refreshing. If anything, Oikawa is glad because it just means that Sugawara is comfortable enough to show this side of his personality around him. He was more than alright to be wrong about thinking Suga-chan as an actual angel. Because as much as he may look like one, he could be just as impish when he wants to be.

And Oikawa finds that he doesn’t mind it. Rather impressed and likes it, immensely.

It surprised Oikawa the first time, but as it goes on, Sugawara’s proved that he can match Oikawa’s teasing on even footing, sometimes brushing it off his shoulders rather elegantly; other times, landing one on Oikawa unexpectedly in a way that only Sugawara can manage, in that it’s graceful and classy.

It’s also a huge mistake to think that he’s delicate and weak just because of how he looks.

One time, Iwaizumi, Hanamaki, and Matsukawa all visited, while he was there, and it was only natural for Oikawa to introduce him to his friends and back. And of course, like the reliable and trusted friends that they are, they proceeded to tell Sugawara about his less stellar moments. Over the course of manning the counter and making drinks, and accepting potion orders, Oikawa doesn’t know how making fun of him evolved to Sugawara actually challenging Iwaizumi to an arm wrestling match.

Iwaizumi declined at first, but Suga-chan, sweet, _naughty_ Suga-chan, taunted Iwaizumi to the point that he even vowed that he wouldn’t go easy on him. Ultimately, it had been Iwaizumi’s victory, but that didn’t mean that Sugawara didn’t give him a hard time before he earned it.

Oikawa, suffice to say, is incredibly charmed and dare he say, turned on, beyond reason.

Anyway, the point being is that Sugawara isn’t what Oikawa thought him to be; he’s more than what Oikawa expected. And all the things that Oikawa is yet to know about him, just makes him crave for more.

He’s just… perfect. And Oikawa is so screwed.

Because the only thing he could fault Sugawara for, is his seeming obliviousness to Oikawa’s attempt at flirting. Oikawa is beside himself with frustration because it’s his first time finding himself in a situation where he has to work hard to get someone’s time of the day. He’s used to being on the receiving end of flirtatious remarks, and while he can give as good as he gets, this is the first time he isn’t getting the reaction that he wants.

It’s unnerving, and quite off-putting. But he must say, he likes the challenge.

And if there’s one thing that Oikawa Tooru doesn’t back out from, is one good challenge.

Sugawara Koushi better be prepared because he doesn’t know what’s coming for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And since I've pretty much committed myself into writing this, might as well see it through. 
> 
> Thank you very much for reading! :D


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As long as Sugawara doesn’t think that he’s cuter when he’s wearing his glasses and those quirky alien t-shirts that he has; or about how admirable Oikawa is for having the guts to set up his shop by the mountain forest and doing things by himself most of the time; or how hard working he actually is and not that reliant on his magical abilities, preferring to work on the regular drinks by hand instead of letting his magic work around the shop; or how dedicated he is to improving his craft and making a name for himself as a potions master, then Sugawara would be fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm finally done! T_T It took a while because I found myself backed in a corner by the previous chapter, but here it is. 
> 
> This last chapter also goes to **BGee93** and serves as a fill for her request and thank you for her endless cheer leading that got me through.  <3
> 
> Song: Wildest Dreams by Taylor Swift
> 
> Line: "He's so bad, but he does it so well."
> 
> Inspired by the line, not exactly by the song.
> 
> Enjoy! :D

‘ _Well… this is new,_ ’ Sugawara thinks, observing the recently placed cup on his table as letters and words start to form on it.

‘ **You’re such a sweet-tea** ’, it says and Suga couldn’t help the small smile on his face.

While the message had been new, the enchanted cup had been not. Oikawa started serving him his drinks in a matte, light blue cup around a week ago, and its color tickled Sugawara’s aesthetic. But what delighted him about it, is that the cup was charmed by Oikawa somehow, to display different messages across its body.

The first time he received it, he’d been quite confused. He was looking at it as it had been served, thanking Oikawa and even commented on how beautiful the color was, and knows that it’s a blank slate of light blue. But when he reaches out for it to take his first sip, he’s surprised to see that there’s a phrase written in a neat print across the upper half, that he just somehow knows is what Oikawa’s handwriting would be like. It’s an innocuous ‘ **Have a good day!** **:)** ’ and it brought a smile on his face.

There had been many others after that, most of which are words that sends positive vibes, and Suga really likes how thoughtful it is. And he tells Oikawa as much. That if he’s thinking of doing this for all the dine-in customers, they will definitely like it. He didn’t understand why Oikawa looked quite down, because it had been opposite from the reaction he was expecting. But the look soon disappears, replaced with his usual smile.

Thinking back on it now, that might have been what prompted the change in the messages, but there’s no way he can be sure. A thought starts forming in his mind, making him pause his typing. He glances at the cup, and then at Oikawa, who is talking to another regular then, a wood nymph, casually leaning on the counter as he gives the drink, and sees how the nymph winks at him before going to her seat.

Suga looks back at his screen, deciding that maybe he’s overthinking about it, and that he’s just probably projecting his wishful thinking. Just because Oikawa is being nice to him, doesn’t mean he isn’t to everyone else. And he’s probably being just that… nice. And not only to him. That, compounded by being a natural flirt (a bit he learned from Shimizu the first time he went here), well, it’s bound to create some misunderstandings eventually.

Besides, Sugawara is aware that his crush on Oikawa is simply just that. A crush. Because one would really have to be blind to not have a crush on Oikawa. He’s a very good looking guy, and he’s a magician to boot.

As long as Sugawara doesn’t think that he’s cuter when he’s wearing his glasses and those quirky alien t-shirts that he has; or about how admirable Oikawa is for having the guts to set up his shop by the mountain forest and doing things by himself most of the time; or how hard working he actually is and not that reliant on his magical abilities, preferring to work on the regular drinks by hand instead of letting his magic work around the shop; or how dedicated he is to improving his craft and making a name for himself as a potions master, then Sugawara would be fine.

‘ _But listing those qualities is quite counterproductive, huh?’_ Sugawara shakes his head, dispelling his previous thoughts. Okay… he may have underestimated his crush on Oikawa, but that’s neither here nor there. So really, there’s no point in analyzing things which doesn’t particularly mean anything. And as long as he’s aware of that, he’ll just let himself enjoy receiving the sweet messages in what is presented as a magical version of leaving messages on post-it notes that he’d seen on the movies, while it lasts.

As long as he knows that, they can keep going like this.

 

\-----

 

The thing is, as days pass by, the bolder and more blatant the messages got. And yes, they all may have been coffee or tea related puns, it more or less gets the message across. And Sugawara is forced to think about this thing Oikawa is doing. He can ignore it, sure, feign ignorance and all that. But how long? Also, a part of him doesn’t want to.

The question still stands though. Why is Oikawa doing this? He can be pretty mischievous and devious, Sugawara had learned, but he doesn’t think that Oikawa is the type of person to play such a prank on anyone… but Sugawara can’t be sure. He’d like to think that they have gotten close, but there’s still so many things they have yet to learn about each other, so they still are, technically speaking, not that close. And if Oikawa is really flirting, then, what makes Sugawara special to warrant this kind of approach? Does this mean that he likes him? Too?

Well, he could always ask. Oikawa is the only one who can give him a straight answer to that, instead of him running his thoughts around in circles.

But what if he doesn’t? That would be completely embarrassing. And he’d just been getting used to the café being his safe space- his haven, a home away from home. If he tips the balance now, there’s no telling how much things will change between them. And he doesn’t want that to happen. He’s comfortable around Oikawa- with Oikawa. And oh god, he’s getting too dramatic about this. Just a crush, yeah right.

Sugawara lays his head on the table with a soft thump, looking beyond the window and feels a bit of comfort upon overseeing the town below. This place really is beautiful, and it’d be a waste to give it up too soon.

Decisions, decisions…

He hasn’t realized that he closed his eyes, until he feels a hand on his hair, and he snaps it open in surprise. Only to find Oikawa up close, squatting in front of him, looking like Sugawara is feeling.

“Ah, Suga-chan!” He pulls his hand off and Suga is quite regretful at the loss. Oikawa, in his haste, lost his balance and promptly falls on the floor. A moment of silence passed, just them looking at each other, before Sugawara starts laughing. He laughs even more at how Oikawa turned red as he tries to scramble on to his feet, only to slip his footing on his apron, making him fall again.

“Rude, Suga-chan! So rude!”

Oikawa’s exclamation only made Sugawara laugh harder, but he eventually offers his hand to help him up. Oikawa grumpily faces the other way, looking a lot like a petulant child.

“Alright, I’m sorry for laughing Oikawa-san,” Sugawara says. “And I’m sorry for startling you in the first place.” When Oikawa still doesn’t look at him, Sugawara fakes a dramatic sigh. “Alright then. I’m sure you’re able to pick yourself up.”

Before he can pull his hand away, Oikawa immediately grabs it. But instead of letting Sugawara pull him up, Oikawa pulls him down, effectively making him lose his balance and fall on top of him. Sugawara doesn’t even find it in himself to get mad, because Oikawa’s melodious laugh is such a good music to his ears.

“Real mature, Oikawa-san,” Sugawara braces himself on Oikawa’s broad shoulders, and willed himself not to blush at their proximity.

“Well, if this is what it takes you to fall for me, then so be it.”

Sugawara raises an eyebrow at the statement, and sees the hint of nervousness on Oikawa’s eyes belying his words. And it made Sugawara want to tease him.

“I think you meant fall _on_ you. But… you won’t be too far off the mark,” he adds softly. “I meant to ask you about the messages on the cup… but I have always been-”

Oikawa cuts him off. “Yes! Finally, you notice!” It wasn’t exactly what Sugawara was aiming for but he doesn’t get to ask, as Oikawa bops his nose. “I have been flirting with you for a while now, you dolt. You’re so refreshing but you can be so oblivious.”

Sugawara pouts lightly. “Well, sorry if I couldn’t tell. You flirt with everyone.”

“I do not.”

“You do too. And please,” Sugawara stops him before he can open his mouth, “Don’t try to deny it. I just hope that you don’t use those ridiculous coffee puns of yours to unsuspecting nymphs.”

Oikawa opens his mouth to answer but closes it again, then pouts as well. “Okay, so I’m being friendly to everyone, but it’s just that alright. Besides, I don’t flirt. I flirt _back._ I’m not the one who starts it, they are.” Sugawara shakes his head at this logic.

“Besides, what do you mean ridiculous? They’re cute. You not getting and not liking it is what’s ridiculous.”

“Who said I didn’t like it?”

“Does that mean you do?”

Sugawara hums. “So what if I do?”

Oikawa looks back at him, quite slack-jawed before he composes himself, and Sugawara catches the glint in his eyes, as his lips curled into a sly smirk.

“Well… then I’ll just have to subject you to more of them.”

Sugawara chuckles, as Oikawa recites some cheesy and cringe-worthy lines, but finds that he doesn’t mind. Although, he does stop Oikawa, after he says ‘ **I like you very matcha** ’, just so he can reply that he likes him back very matcha too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really had fun building the universe I created for this one, and I hope you did too. Thank you very much for reading!


End file.
